


Sksksksk

by Moria



Series: SSSS: Saga of the Mages (aka Mageverse) [18]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: ASMR, Belly Rubs, Frottage, M/M, Voice Kink, non-body fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moria/pseuds/Moria
Summary: Lalli learns that Reynir’s voice can do magical things to him (beyond wanting to smack him.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Season of Kink's prompt "non-body fetish" (in this case, Reynir's voice) and for SSSS 100 Prompt's Challenge: 84. Out Cold. 
> 
> The title, Sksksksk, is in reference to a popular sound made in a number of ASMR videos (more explanation after the fic.)

During the first few nights in Iceland, falling asleep was surprisingly difficult. Hyper aware of the many people in the farmhouse, the floors that creaked with the merest movement, making passion was out of the question as long as they resided in Reynir’s parent’s house. 

Reynir tried to help, of course. He always did. In the dark, with the moonlight a swirling silver over their covers, Reynir’s hand roamed over Lalli’s belly under his shirt, massaging him in slow and soothing circular motions. Like being an infant comforted, Lalli thought. It helped, a little, though the mattress felt too odd behind his back. Too hard. Part of him still desired to sleep under Reynir’s bed, though he knew Reynir would not allow it. 

He resigned to letting the massage ease him towards sleep. From the corner of his eye he saw Reynir’s soft expression, the love as he kept at his caress, and then shifted forward, kissing his cheek softly, and moved towards his ear. 

What Reynir said, Lalli didn’t know. Didn’t care. All that mattered was the suddenly jolt that swept over his very brain, ignited by his boyfriend’s soft whisper. Like pinpricks but not painful, joyous, the tingles spread down his head from the back, into his neck, shoulders, spine; the tingling sensation left behind the utmost sense of calm and tranquility that he had never experienced before. 

He could think of something quite close to this, of times as he held tight to Reynir, his voice hoarse from crying out his name repeatedly, having been spent, his legs quivering on each side of his lover, his body teeming with Reynir’s seed. Could that same euphoria, of joy be achieved without Reynir needing to rock the bed and rouse everyone from their slumber? 

Turning his head towards Reynir, his eyes already glazing over, Lalli smiled, wondering about that weird skill with his voice which could deliver him to sleep gently, better than knocking him out cold, before the world faded away, his Haven just within reach. 

When the farmhouse far north in Iceland became theirs, Lalli was eager to try this method again, but this time while being intimate with Reynir. Luckily for him, by then Icelandic was becoming a little easier to speak that he could convey his wish. They were lying spread across their new bed in the old farm house, both in the nude, and Reynir’s hands were again on Lalli’s belly giving him that slow and soothing massage. Against the slight breeze in the room his touch was warm, his palms pleasantly hot—a healer’s hands, as he had healed him that night when Lalli had battle against that terrible kade. 

Lalli brought one of Reynir’s hands up to his lips, kissing each digit before suckling each, drawing Reynir’s full attention. 

“You don’t want to go to sleep right now?” 

The smile said it all; he knew what Lalli wanted. But perhaps not how he wanted it. 

Lalli explained it slowly, what Reynir did and how it affected him, as he traced each of Reynir’s digits with his own finger. 

“I never knew you felt that way,” Reynir said, face full of delighted glee at this news. Lalli caught the little twitch of Reynir’s cock. Already getting ideas. This was going to be interesting. 

He drew close, right up against Lalli, having forgotten about his massage. Instead his hand caressed Lalli’s inner thigh, working its way around Lalli’s cock then his own, caressing and giving little strokes but not much more. 

“Do you remember what I said?” Reynir asked, his voice simmering into a soft voice. He kissed Lalli on each cheek and then his lips. 

“Could not understand you,” Lalli said. “You could have been complaining that your nightpants were squeezing your nuts for all I know.” 

“That couldn’t be very romantic, then.” 

“How would you know? Sometimes I do enjoy squeezing your balls just to see your reaction.” 

Reynir let out a soft noise. “You do. And I do enjoy it.” 

“I could wring you through a whole torture device and you would still say that.” 

“Maybe because I’m made of tougher material than you give me credit for?” 

While gripping Lalli’s cock and his own in his hand, Reynir slipped right behind Lalli’s ear, gave him a quick kiss under the earlobe, and whispered something—Lalli couldn’t make out what it was again but the effect was just the same and instantaneous, and in that moment Reynir’s thumb glided over the heads of their cocks. Lalli released a tiny gasp as the voice jolted through his body with that same euphoric effect, staring with the top of his skull. Like fingers dribbled over his scalp, down the back of his head, wave after soothing, cooling wave salving the aches of the day to match the mounting heat brought on by Reynir’s hand on their cocks. 

Closing his eyes, Lalli leaned his head back against the pillow; Reynir’s voice came enhanced, as did the scent of him and the brush of his hair against Lalli’s face as he shifted on the bed, spreading kisses over his cheeks, his lips, over to his other ear, his voice reverberating through Lalli’s mind with each series of, _“Sksksksk,”_ and other intelligible whispering rolling from that talented tongue. 

He could scarcely feel the pressure rising from his cock, his mind and shoulders and spine so taken by the newfound pleasure. Reynir half-lay over him as he stroked them both while Lalli still held on to Reynir’s other hand. He brought it close to him, kissing wherever his lips could find, entwined their fingers. 

“Do you like this more than when I massage your belly?” Reynir asked, still in that soft voice. The tiny puffs of air from his breath struck the inner creases of Lalli’s ear that left him shivering. Even when Lalli could understand Reynir’s words, the same pleasurable tingling waves rolled through him. “You should see yourself, love. You look so calm and peaceful, like you’ve never lived a day without worry. It fills me with happiness seeing you happy, Lalli. _Mmm._ ” 

Gasping, Lalli’s back arched from the bed and his free hand shot to grip hold of Reynir’s shoulder for support. Chuckling sweetly—gods, why was everything Reynir doing making him _so_ —Reynir kissed his lips, which Lalli returned eagerly and hungrily. 

“You liked that too? I’ll do that more often then. _Ah-mmmm_ , I will, just for you.” 

“You—” Lalli squeezed his shoulder and hand as his toes curled, one leg slightly lifting from the bed. The pressure building in the pit of his stomach threatened to unravel, mingled with the pleasant waves rolling down his spine. 

A kiss over his ear again, the sound wet and pleasant, like the the soft wet sounds as Reynir stroked their cocks, and a word, a private word meant only for Lalli to hear from him, and his body was swept, from the top of his head and to his cock, trembling, crying out Reynir’s name, gripping Reynir shoulder until he was certain he had drawn blood. 

Through the hazy mind, full of the tingled sensation, he saw Reynir’s hand covered with the seed from their cocks, and sighing contently he eased back against the pillow, feeling weightless, on a cloud. Whatever it was Reynir did to him, it must have truly washed away any aches and sorrows from his bones. If Reynir said or did anything idiotic now, it wouldn’t rile him up. He was…content, truly content. And so very sleepy. 

Smiling at Reynir, he mumbled a, “Good night,” in Finnish. 

Reynir kissed him on his cheek. 

“Good night, beautiful one,” he said softly, his sweet smile the last thing Lalli saw as his eyes fluttered closed.

**Author's Note:**

> What Lalli is experiencing here is ASMR, or Autonomous sensory meridian response, which is essentially “tingling” sensations on the brain, neck, and spine (sometimes shoulders) in response to some pleasant stimuli, such as hair-brushing or washing, watching someone draw, or someone whispering softly and intelligently next to your ear. It often leads one to feeling relaxed, and although it is not sexual in nature (you can watch ASMR videos after a long work day just to unwind and fall asleep, for example), some may combine it with a sexual experience.


End file.
